Polycaprolactone (“PCL”) is a polyester prepared by ring polymerization of an ε-caprolactone monomer using a catalyst. Conventional polycaprolactone, as currently available, is hydrophobic. A solid hydrophobic surface causes turbulence at the interface between the solid surface and water. If the solid surface is the exterior surface of a vessel or other navigational medium and is composed of a hydrophobic material composition which is conventional to almost all navigational vessels, the surface composition will experience turbulence when moving in water. This is a direct result of its hydrophobicity which reduces the hydrodynamic efficiency of the vessel in water. Further hydrodynamic loss occurs from fouling caused by both hard and soft marine life species which attach to the hull of the vessel or settle on its surface and/or from the biofilm residue of different marine species in the presence of turbulent water.